Missing: Sai and Mizuki
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: Sequel to Not Gonna Get Me. With Mizuki gone, Chiyuki tries to get her back, and warn Hikaru about Sai's dissaperence. With that, tears and conflics go on with love problems. Read the fight between Waya and Akira chapter 9!
1. Nightmares and her death

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chiyuki: Hello! We're back again. Last story was about me. But now this one is about Sai and Mizuki.

Mizuki: I felt left out in the other story…

Chiyuki: Don't worry! You'll be in this one a lot!

---

Chapter 1:

Nightmares and her Death:

Dream:

_'Where am I? What's going on?' _Mizuki was back in the Heian period. All seemed well until…

_'My greatest Go teacher has been banished from the city! Anyone who is related to him will be banished as well!' _yelled the emperor.

_'Who is he? Why does he seem important to me? What is going on!' _Mizuki started running. She saw her house and went there. _'I can't remember anything!' _Mizuki saw a Go board and a flute on the ground. The Go board had tears on it. Mizuki started crying. _'Please, someone help me!' _Not noticing what was happening, a knife went through her neck. _'AHHHHH!' _Blood was on the knife.

_'WHOA!'_ Mizuki woke up form her dream. She looks at herself seeing that she was still a ghost. _'That was one freaked out dream.'_

'Mizuki, go back to bed.' said Chiyuki.

_'Sorry Chiyuki, but I'm having these nightmares again.'_

Chiyuki fell asleep again. So she couldn't hear anything.

Next morning:

Chiyuki was stuck in World Cultures class. She really wanted to finish school. Mizuki was asleep because of her nightmares. "Class, today we'll be talking about ancient Japanese warriors." The class moaned.

'Ah, this is sooo boring!' thought Chiyuki. She looks at Akira. He looked liked he was about to die of boredom. 'Mizuki, are you awake? Can you tell me everything about the ancient warriors?' But Mizuki was asleep.

"If you turn your page to 189, you will see the picture of one of the greatest warrior. Her name is Mizuki." This was a huge surprise to Chiyuki. "Shindou-san, would you please read for us?"

"Um, yes sensei." she got up. "Mizuki was known to be the best female warrior at her time. Some say she was better than any man."

"Thank-you Shindou-san. Touya, would you please read the next two sentences?"

As Akira read, Chiyuki tried to talk to Mizuki. 'Mizuki, were you that famous? Hey, answer me!' Mizuki was still sleeping. 'You are so stubborn.' Akira was finally done reading. All he read was where she lived. When Chiyuki read the rest to herself, she noticed that it doesn't explain her death. "Sensei, how come the book doesn't say how Mizuki died?"

"They are still not sure how she died. Scientists still haven't found her body yet." This really scared Chiyuki.

---

Lunch:

Mizuki finally woke up. _'Chiyuki, what did I miss?'_

'I know you were a warrior, but a famous one? Greater than the best male warrior!'

_'What are you talking about?'_

'Your name is in my textbook. It talked about you, except your death.'

_'How dare they put my name in a child's textbook without my permission!'_

'How did you die Mizuki?'

_'How am I supposed to know? I can't remember anything!'_

---

Subaru's house (Now Chiyuki's House):

Chiyuki was done with her homework, so she invited Waya over. "Chiyuki, is Waya your boyfriend!" asked Hikaru. He was over there for dinner, and to just look around the house. (He hasn't been there before.)

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I just though Touya was your boyfriend. Why is Waya coming anyways?"

"He said he needs help with some homework. So I invited him over here. I don't think he wants to be disrupted by his brother."

_Ding Dong!_

Chiyuki opened the door. "Hi Chiyuki." While the two went upstairs, Mizuki stayed down.

_'Sai, how did you die?'_

_'Why are you asking me this?'_

_'I saw my name in Chiyuki's textbook. It explained parts of my life, but not how I died.'_

_'I drowned m self in a river after I was banished from the kingdom.'_

_'**My greatest Go teacher has been banished from the city! Anyone who is related to him will be banished as well!' **_Mizuki remembered that a person was banished from the city.

---

Late that night:

As Chiyuki slept, Mizuki kept wide awake. _'What the heck was that dream about? How did I die?' _she looks at Chiyuki. _'Will I ever disappear? Chiyuki, wake up!'_

"Nnn, what do you want?"

_'Do you think I'll ever disappear? What will happen then? Are you going to be okay?'_

Chiyuki was now wide awake. "If you disappear? I never thought of that. Do you think you will disappear now?"

_'I've been with you for about two years now. When I saw Kyo disappear, I got worried. I saw your reaction to his disappearance. I don't want you to lose another person dear to you Chiyuki.'_

"Mizuki, I don't know what to think." Chiyuki got up and went to the backyard. "If you do disappear… I would go look for you Mizuki. I don't know where your body is but, I would go travel around Japan to at least find your temple."

Mizuki started to smile. _'Thanks Chiyuki.' _The two went back inside the house.

---

Shindou's House:

Instead of sleeping, Hikaru was wide awake playing Sai. Though he was ranked 16 in A League, he wanted to surpass Waya and Isumi. _'Hikaru, you know you're going to lose right?'_

'Sai, I know that, but if I make a move here… he put the stone down.

_'You lose.'_

'Darn it! How come I always lose to you!'

_'You just need practice Hikaru.'_

'I've been playing with you for almost two years now!'

_'It takes a lot of practice.'_

'I want to play another game! I want to surpass everyone! Waya, Isumi, Touya, Chiyuki, even you Sai! Come on, another game!'

Sai only smiled. _'Okay Hikaru, if that's how it is.'_

---

Next Day:

Chiyuki was at the library looking for more books on famous warriors. When she found them and read them, the books said nothing on Mizuki's death. But in fiction books, they said she died in battle getting hit accidentally by an ally. Another one said that she was a myth. 'Darn it, nothing real about her death. Maybe I'll call Waya so he can help me.'

_'Chiyuki, do you think Waya would believe you about a ghost living in your head and that you want to find out about her?'_

'You have a point there.'

-

Shindou's house:

Dream:

Sai noticed that he was in a small Japanese traditional house. _'How did I end up here?' _He looks around the house. As he kept walking, he stumbled on something. He looks at it and gasps. _'Is that Mizuki!'_ He looks closer. It was Mizuki! She had blood all over her face. _'What happened here?' _

Suddenly, his dream takes him somewhere else. Sai was now at a river. _'Where am I now?' _As he looks, he yet again stumbles against something. But he can't see it because it was foggy and he was in the water. Soon the fog clears and he was able to see what was in the water. _'Wha- what is this? What's going on here!' _The thing in the water wasn't a thing. It was him, dead.

_'AH!' _Sai woke up form a nightmare. _'It was all a dream? Hikaru are you awake?' _

"You're not gonna win Touya!" Hikaru said, talking in his sleep.

_'Is that why Mizuki was asking about death? Did she have the same dream?'_

---

Kikio: Well, that was it! I hope it was as good as Not Gonna Get Me.

Mizuki: Why do Sai and I have to talk about death?

Kikio: Um, to entertain people?

Sai: Well, I hate it!

Mizuki: ME TOO! ATTACK KIKIO!

Kikio: AHHHHH! (runs out of the building)


	2. Going Back Home

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 2

Chiyuki: Chapter 2! YAY!

Mizuki: I agree with Waya, I hate Kikio.

Kikio: A lot of people hate me… so I get revenge and make them die in 7 days!

Sai: You are scary!

---

Chapter 2:

Going back 'home':

It was Saturday morning. Mizuki noticed that Chiyuki was packing her clothing. _'Chiyuki, are we going somewhere?'_

"Yup, we're going back to Sapporo. I'm thinking to find about your past, I would start where I found you."

_'That's a good idea. Are you going to invite Hikaru?'_

"He's busy with practicing with Sai. I don't think he would like to go anyways."

_'What about Waya or Isumi.'_

"Like you said before, they won't believe me with my ghost problem. I rather go alone. But I know you are with me, and I could still sense Kyo-kun."

_'HAH! I knew you liked Kyo more than Waya.'_

"I didn't say that!" Chiyuki left the house. While walking to the train station, she met up with Akira. "Hi Akira-san!"

"Good morning Chiyuki, where are you going?"

'Well, I guess I can tell Akira. At least he won't think I'm that crazy if I tell him about you Mizuki.' "I'm going back to Sapporo."

"Would you like to be escorted?"

"Sure Akira-san, thank-you!"

_'Sorry, I was wrong. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TOUYA!'_

'NO I DON'T! At least he won't think I'm crazy. Hikaru told me that he once slipped on a Go chip at insei class and that Waya wouldn't stop laughing. Isumi said that he had pulled him outside to cool off. If I told him about you, he might die of laughter.

While the two were walking to the train station, Waya walked by seeing them. 'Why is Chiyuki with Touya?' Waya ran home to put on a disguise, and then followed them.

Chiyuki and Akira were waiting for the train. "Why are you going to Sapporo?" asked Akira.

"Well, it may be hard to explain. But why are you coming with me? Won't Yuri-san we mad seeing you with another girl?"

"…She and I broke up."

"What happened?"

"She kind of got jealous that I'm a pro and she's not. Then she said she wanted an older guy to be with her, so she fell for Kishimoto."

"Oh, I'm sorry Akira-san."

"I know you're with Waya, but you are the only person I can talk to right now."

---

As he got train, Waya was able to see Akira and Chiyuki but can't hear them. "Chiyuki, why are you going to Sapporo?" asked Akira.

"I wanted to see my old house and if my parents still live there."

"Oh, I see."

_'Why didn't you tell about me?'_

'I rather not yet. I'll just wait a little longer.'

_'Well, I'm gonna walk around. Call me if Touya makes-out with you!'_

'You have to shut-up with that!' Mizuki as she walked, she noticed Ayame on the train, with a girl next to him.

_'Who is this woman, and why does she look suspicious?'_

She sits with him. Mizuki Looks closer the girl and gasps. _'WAYA! WHY ARE YOU CROSSDRESSING! _

"Darn it, I can't hear what they are saying!" said Waya.

Mizuki runs back to Chiyuki. _'CHIYUKI, I SAW WAYA AS A GIRL! I THINK HE'S HERE TO SPY ON TOUYA!'_

'Waya-kun as a girl? Just ignore him. I'll tell him some other time.' The train stopped at Sendai first.

"Sorry Chiyuki, I have to go." said Akira.

"Where are you going?"

"My mother was here to see her friend. My father told me to pick her up. I'll see you later Chiyuki."

"Bye Akira-san."

_'He only went to see his mother! I though he was going to kiss you or something! What a play boy! This is boring!_

Noticing Akira gone, Waya stood up to sit next to Chiyuki. "Hey Chiyuki…"

"Waya-kun, is that you! Why are you cross-dressing!"

"I know you will be mad, but I was spying on Touya. I thought he had something planning."

"He was here just to pick up his mother."

"What! But I though he was- then-

About five hours later, they arrived at Sapporo. "Chiyuki, wake up." said Waya.

"Nnn… are we here?" they got off the train. Chiyuki started to look around, and then started to run.

_'Chiyuki, you have to wait for him!'_

'I'm sorry Mizuki, but I want to get to the house.'

"Chiyuki, wait up!" called out Waya. "It's hard to run in a skirt!" After running so much, Chiyuki made it first to her old house. When she saw it, she dropped to the ground.

"Wha-what happened here?" The house was a wreck! The windows broken, parts of the roof was torn off, the walls looked old with mold, (That rhymed!) and all the doors were gone. She started to cry. "What happened, how long have I been gone?"

_'Chiyuki, I'm sorry this happened.' _Mizuki walks closer to the house. _'For sale by owner… it looks like a typhoon hit this house. Some of the other houses are like this too.'_

Chiyuki got up. "Let's go to the backyard." Waya and Ayame finally came.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Waya. He noticed Chiyuki going to the backyard.

"Chiyuki, where are you going!" yelled out Waya. In the backyard, everything there too was ruined. But only a small patch of grass was still standing.

_'Chiyuki, is that-_

"Where I first found you." She stepped on the grass and felt a door. She was able to open it.

"Chiyuki, what is that?" asked Waya. She couldn't hear him. "Hey Chiyuki, what is that!" Waya followed her in

"What are you talking about Chiyuki?"

There was a little box in the middle of the room. Chiyuki opens it, minding the molding of the bloody knife. "Yes, I remember it all now."

"Chiyuki, you're really creeping me out. Can we go now?" whined Waya.

Chiyuki kept staring at the box. She notices a small latch on the box. She opened it and had a surprised face.

Mizuki started reading. _'You have found the item important to me. As of now, I will be with you. But not for so long, after two years with you, I will be gone. Once you have read this again the next solar eclipse will take me away. _

"The next solar eclipse, Waya, when is it?"

"I think in four months from now."

"It is, but… that's when you guys take the next pro test. And that's the date I first found her." Chiyuki fell to the ground sobbing. "It's a long way, but… what will happen if she does disappear? What will I do?"

Waya walked over to her and hugged her. "Chiyuki, whoever disappears, I will help you find her no matter what she is."

Mizuki starts looking at herself. _'Four months… that's all the time!"_

---

Mizuki: FOUR MONTHS! WHY THAT SHORT! KIKIO, I WILL KILL YOU!

Kikio: You said that a bunch of times.

Chiyuki: What will happen then! Please tell me!

Kikio: You have to wait.

Chiyuki, HMPH!


	3. Who is she crying about?

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 3:

---

Chapter 3:

Who is she crying about?

Waya was sitting in his room thinking who Chiyuki was crying about. "The solar eclipse… who would disappear on a solar eclipse? Maybe she isn't human! But that would be stupid. But, you never know…" Waya stood up. "Maybe Hikaru knows!" He started running to Hikaru's house.

---

_Ding Dong! _

"Who's at the door?" wondered Hikaru. He went to the door. "Waya, what do you want?"

Waya entered in. "Chiyuki has been crying about someone disappearing. I wanted to see you and ask if you know who this person is."

Hikaru thought for a moment. 'Sai, do you think this could be Mizuki Waya's talking about?'

_'I don't think so. Wouldn't he laugh his head out when Chiyuki says, there is a ghost in my head and she's going to disappear?'_

'You got a point there…' "Sorry Waya, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"But you're her brother! Shouldn't' you know something, at least who this person is!"

"It too complicated for even you to know."

"But I have higher grades than you! I'm ranked number six in A League! You say it might be too complicated for me!"

"Yup, go ask Chiyuki yourself, but I don't think she'll say anything."

Waya opened the door to leave. "Thanks for the help Hikaru." As he left, Hikaru started to think again. "Sai, why is Chiyuki thinking Mizuki will disappear? I mean, you two will stay forever."

Sai didn't say anything. "Sai, what's wrong?"

_'It's nothing Hikaru.'_

---

Waya stared walking to Chiyuki's house. He got there and rang the door bell. "Chiyuki, are you there!"

_'Chiyuki, I think it's Waya.'_

Chiyuki kept reading. 'I don't want to see him.'

_'But he's your boyfriend! I think he's worried about you.'_

'I said I don't want to see him!'

"Chiyuki, I know you are in there! Please open the door!" She didn't answer. 'She must be taking this hard. I wonder what happened to Kyo, she's living in his house, but he's not in there. Maybe he was gone too!' "Chiyuki, are you sad that Kyo disappeared!"

Chiyuki froze for a second. 'He knows Kyo is gone. And you are next Mizuki.' She got up and answers the door.

"Chiyuki, what's wrong? Is there someone important to you that will be gone? I could tell that Kyo is gone."

"Waya, I really don't want to talk about this." She paused of a moment. "We all know Kyo-kun wasn't human, so isn't Mizuki…" She shut the door."

"Who's Mizuki! Chiyuki, please open the door!"

_'Chiyuki, you're really taking this hard.'_

'I don't want you to be gone; I can't tell him anything but your name."

---

Kikio: Sorry it was short, but I had not plot for it.

Chiyuki: Yeah, it was short.

Kikio: I have to go back to school soon, man, and homework really sucks. Well, I hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Two months left

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 4:

Chiyuki: The last chapter was really short. So we'll try to make this one a bit longer.

Mizuki: Sigh, what's gonna happen next?

Chiyuki: How should I know?

---

Chapter 4: Two months left:

Two months went by fast. While Hikaru practiced Go, Chiyuki had signed up for a samurai contest class. After a month of training, Chiyuki and her team won their first tournament. At home, Mizuki is the one who trains Chiyuki.

_'Chiyuki, you're going too slow.'_

'Shut up, I know.' She tries to hit Mizuki but misses. 'Mizuki, what's the date today?'

_'I don't know, but I know it's the start of May.'_

Chiyuki froze. "We only have two months left." Mizuki also stopped. _'Let's not think about it.'_

Suddenly, Waya came over but notices that she's practicing. "Um, Chiyuki, I got tickets to see this samurai movie. Do you want to come?"

'Do you want to see it Mizuki?'

_'Sure, let's go.' _"Okay Waya-kun."

---

"What if I played here Sai?"

_'That would be a good move, but it also leaves you wide open.'_

"What are you talking about?" Sai pointed to the place he wanted to play. "AHH, HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE THAT!"

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I was going to see a cool samurai movie today, do you think you can come?" It was Akari.

"So it's like a date or something?"

"Something like that, can you come Hikaru? I really don't want to go alone."

"Sure, I'll come." Hikaru hung up.

---

Movies:

"One medium popcorn with two sodas." ordered Waya.

"Here you go sir." As Chiyuki and Waya started walking, Akari spotted them.

"Hikaru, isn't that Chiyuki? I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

_'Hi Mizuki!' _yelled out Sai.

_'Sai, I didn't know you're here.'_

_'Akari wanted to see a movie with Hikaru. I think its some samurai movie.'_

_'We're seeing that movie too!'_

"Hi Chiyuki, and who's this hottie right next to you?" asked Akari. Hikaru just slapped his forehead."

"Oh hi Akari, this is Waya. Are you on a date with someone too?"

"I'm with Hikaru, wait here, I'll go get him."

"I didn't know Hikaru had a girlfriend." said Waya.

"Well, she had a huge crush on him. I don't know if she is his girlfriend. He hasn't said anything about her."

She and Hikaru finally came. "Hey Waya, what are you two doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"To see a movie genius."

"Hikaru, you know Waya?" asked Akari.

"We're classmates at the Go association class."

_'Chiyuki, the movie is going to start soon, shouldn't we get going?'_

"Waya-kun, I think the movie is going to start."

---

As they watched the movies, Sai and Mizuki were talking. _'Mizuki, have you been having those dreams again?' _asked Sai.

_'Yes I have, Sai when are you going to disappear?'_

_'Why do you always ask this? I am still unsure of it. Why, do you know when?'_

_'… Two months from now.'_

Sai paused for a moment.

_'But that is when Hikaru takes the pro test.'_

_'I won't be there to see you two.'_

_'How can you tell that you'll be gone?'_

_'Chiyuki and I read this message that says if I read the message again, I'll disappear in four months from then. Two months are left.'_

_'I wish I could help.'_

_'That's why I keep asking you. Was there any message, or sign that says that you'll disappear too?'_

_'Hikaru and I have been in the house practicing all this time. I haven't seen anything else.'_

_'It's okay.'_

---

After the movie:

"That was sooo sad how that samurai died like that!" cried Akari.

"Is she always like this?" whispered Waya to Hikaru.

"That's why I don't go out with her that much."

_'I've seen a greater and more devastating death than that!' _said Mizuki.

"Why don't we all go to the Japanese Garden!" suggested Akari.

"Sorry Akari I have-

"You have been in your room practicing Go for two months now! WE ARE GOING TO THE JAPANESE GARDEN AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

---

Japanese Garden:

Akari and Hikaru were looking at the orchard trees, while Chiyuki looking at a cherry blossom tree. But the tree was left alone just in one open spot. This was where Kyo disappeared in front of her eyes. _'This is where Kyo disappeared right Chiyuki?'_

"I really miss him."

"Miss who?" Chiyuki turned around and saw it was Waya.

"Oh, Waya…"

"This is a very beautiful tree, but you look sad, did something happen here?"

"This was where Kyo disappeared."

"So he did go. Are you afraid that this Mizuki will disappear too?"

As the two talked, Mizuki ran off to find Sai. She found Sai sitting under an orchard tree. _'Oh hey Mizuki.'_

_'Why are you sitting here alone?'_

_'I wanted to get away from Akari. She's giving me a headache listing to her say 'Oh isn't this pretty Hikaru! Can you buy one for me? Why don't you and I go out like this' It's getting annoying!'_

_'I heard Hikaru on the phone saying that he rather be a girl dating Akira than to be a boy seeing Akari.'_

Mizuki started laughing a bit, but then she stopped. _'Are you still thinking about your disappearance?'_ asked Sai.

_'I want to show you something.' _Mizuki got up and started to run.

_'Wait up Mizuki!' _Mizuki ran to the cherry blossom tree that Chiyuki was in a few minutes ago. _'Why did you take me here?'_ he asked.

_'This was the spot where Kyo disappeared. She kept crying. I don't want that to happen to Chiyuki.'_

_'Mizuki, Chiyuki is growing, I'm sure she can handle it.'_

_'I guess you're right. But, I don't want to go either. I wish there was a way…'_

---

Chiyuki: This was a bit longer. Sorry for most of the talking.

Mizuki: We are only on chapter four! Kikio, you are so slow!

Kikio: I can't think a plot for the beginning! It will get better by the middle part.

Mizuki: It better be or else you will be sent to hell!

Kikio: Oh, I'm sooo scared! (Sarcasm act)


	5. disapperance

Missing: Sai and Mizuki:

Chapter 5:

Kikio: Since I'm tired of these boring chapters, I'm gonna fast forward this. I'll get to the part when Mizuki is about to disappear. No likey, don't read, so live with it, or I'll kill you all.

Chiyuki: You're really mean and scary… LET'S GET STARTED!

---

Chapter 5: Disappearance:

It was the day before Mizuki was about to disappear, and the second day of the pro test. Chiyuki was at her house looking at the knife that was in the small box. She looks at it with surprise. "Mi-Mizuki, the blood stains are gone! What happen to it!" she looked at it again. Then tears started coming out of her eyes. "I-It's almost time before you disappear. Mizuki, I want to be with you this whole day today! If you go, I don't know what to do…"

_'You can't, you have a tournament today!'_

More tears started coming out. "I don't care about the tournament! Mizuki…"

_'If you want to make me happy, you will go to the tournament! Now get dressed, I don't want you to lose!'_

Chiyuki got dressed and took the bus to the tournament. 'Mizuki, please, I want to find a way to help you.'

_'Don't worry about me. You will be okay.' _the buss stopped and Chiyuki got off. 'I know I can do this. This is the championships, I have to make it.' As she entered in, she could see some of her friends form Kaio. She also saw Aiko and Hatori from the Café.

"You can do this!" yelled Aiko.

"Show these losers your skills!" yelled Hatori.

"Shindou-san, you are a pro at Go, show them what you can do with a sword!" Chiyuki looked, it was Yuri. Now Chiyuki knew she can do this.

"Shindou, where have you been?" asked her sensei.

"Sorry I wasn't here early, I had something to do at home and I lost track of time."

"Well, at least you're here. Now get ready, your first apponinet is a guy. You think you can handle it?"

Chiyuki just smiled. "I can handle anything." As the tournament began, her apponinet came to the stage.

"A girl? This should be a snap." he started to laugh.

Chiyuki raised her sword. "I'm not that easy…" As the bell rang, they started to fight.

_'Chiyuki, he's not that strong… haha! I'm sorry, but I've seen monkeys do better!' _Mizuki was right. This guy was very slow. Chiyuki can easily dodge any of his attacks, and she can hit him real easily. She finally was able to get his sword out of his hand. He fell to the ground.

"So you were saying?" she asked. The boy sat there frozen.

"Round one, winner Shindou Chiyuki!" The crowed cheers as Chiyuki got off the stage.

"That was great Chiyuki!" said her sensei.

She only laughed. "What do you mean? Any monkey can defeat that guy."

_'I wonder how that boy got in here anyways.' _

"Round two, Shindou vs. Hasadiki!" yelled the announcer. The girl went up. She seemed to be nervous. "Ready, set, FIGHT!"

The two girls started. Hasadiki hit Chiyuki, but Chiyuki got up and attacked. "You're better than my last apponinet."

"Thanks, but you're going down!" She tried to hit him again, but misses. Chiyuki knocked the sword out of her hand. She tired to pick it up but tripped over her own feet.

"The winner, Shindou Chiyuki!" there was a small break.

_'You're doing good Chiyuki, I'm really proud of you.'_

'You're the one who was training me. I should thank you. But it will soon get harder and harder. But I do wish Waya-kun was here to watch.'

_'He couldn't pass the pro test the first time! I rather let him be here than take the test. He's gonna fail anyways!' _

'Don't be so mean!'

---

Insei Lunch Break:

"I rather be watching Chiyuki's tournament than taking the pro test. I'm gonna fail anyways!" said Waya.

"Hey, have confidence in yourself." said Hikaru.

_'Wow Hikaru, I didn't even know you knew the word confidence.' _teased Sai.

"Since it's the championships, shouldn't it be on T.V or on the radio?" said Isumi.

"I don't think so; it's not the world championships. So I guess we'll just have to ask her." replied Waya.

---

Tournament:

Chiyuki had just won another. So far, that was three in a row. _'Really, how did these kids get in? Chiyuki, you're kicking butt out here!'_

'Thanks Mizuki, but there are ten apponinet out there. Seven more to go.' Chiyuki got ready for her next match. It was another boy, but this one looked tough.

---

After the tournament:

Chiyuki had just won the tournament. This means, she'll be able to compete in the world championships. _'Chiyuki, that was great! I knew you could do it!'_

'Thanks Mizuki, but what about the so-

"Shindou-san, you did great!" Chiyuki turned around, it was Yuri, and she was with Kishimoto.

"Thanks Yuri-senpai." she looks at Kishimoto. "I hear you're dating Kishimoto…"

"Who told you that?" asked Kishimoto.

Chiyuki started to panic. "Um, another friend of mind! Sorry to bring that up."

"It's okay, how has it been with you and Akira being pros." he asked.

"Pretty boring, sometimes wish I was an insei again… but everything seems to be okay."

"Alright then, well we have to go now, bye Shindou-san!" As they two left, so did Chiyuki. A few kids asked for her autograph, but she escaped. When she went out side, she knew something was wrong. It was only 1:00 pm and yet, the sky seemed dark.

"I thought the solar eclipse wasn't until tomorrow." she heard a guy say.

Chiyuki started to run. 'Mizuki, the solar eclipse, it's today!'

_'I wasn't aware of this either.'_ Chiyuki ran to the Japanese Garden. 'Mizuki, why is this happening? I don't understand!'

_'A ghost will have to disappear eventually, I'm sorry Chiyuki.' _tears started coming out of her eyes. _'Chiyuki, do you want to practice one more time?'_ Chiyuki got out her sword and started to fight with Mizuki. _'Chiyuki is a great girl, I hate to go away. She is a skilled Go player and a great samurai.' _The solar eclipse finally hit. Mizuki stopped fighting. Little lights started surrounding her. Parts of her started to disappear, and Chiyuki had to eyewitness it all.

"Mizuki, what's going on!"

Mizuki only smiled. _'Good-bye Chiyuki…'_

"Mizuki!" she was finally gone. Chiyuki fell to her knees crying.

-

Waya was walking home from the pro exam. He was in a happy mood because he passed the second round. He was happy until he saw Chiyuki in the Japanese Garden looking sad. He goes to her, "Chiyuki, are you okay?"

"No…"

"Did you lose in the tournament?" he looks at the sky. "A solar eclipse… Chiyuki did-

"She's gone, Mizuki has disappeared…" Waya just had a horrified face.

---

Mizuki: I'M GONE FOREVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIKIO?

Kikio: Um, more drama makes story better…

Sai: That's really sad…


	6. love shatters

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 6

Chiyuki: So Mizuki is now gone. Does that mean I get my own room back?

Mizuki: How can you be so cruel?!

Chiyuki: Sorry, but…

Mizuki: Forget it, you always hated me!

Waya: Cool catfight!

Mizuki/Chiyuki: (Starts chasing Waya)

Waya: Sorry!

---

Waya just had a horrified face. "Mizuki is now gone? But the solar eclipse shouldn't be until tomorrow, oh god this isn't good. Chiyuki was still crying. She took out her sword and held it across her neck. "Chiyuki, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I want to be with Mizuki! She's dead, so I'll die too!" Waya grabbed the sword.

"You can't kill yourself like this. Come on; let's go to your house.

---

Chiyuki's House:

At Chiyuki's house, Waya told her to go to bed while he makes tea. 'Poor Chiyuki, she lost a very good friend, but who is Mizuki? I don't get it.' He got the tea and went to her room. "Here's the tea Chiyuki."

"Thanks Waya-kun." She drank the tea.

"Chiyuki, who is Mizuki, I'm sorry to ask this after she's now gone."

She wasn't talking for a moment. "If I tell you, will you believe me?"

Waya kissed her. "I'll believe anything you say."

Chiyuki told him about how she met Mizuki, and that she wasn't human. Mizuki was a ghost form the Heian period, how she was a samurai warrior. But she can't remember her own past. Chiyuki found a bloody knife, which she can only see the blood stains. Now the stains are gone, and so is Mizuki. She has been with her for about tow years.

"Wow, I didn't realize that she was this important to you. She was a ghost, and Kyo was an angel."

"That's why I'm also trying to be a samurai warrior. But she also knew Go well. All she said to me was someone taught her Go, but she can't remember his name."

"Does Hikaru know about this?"

"… He does, because he also has a ghost with him."

"So you both do, has the ghost haunting him disappeared yet?"

"No, I never bothered to ask him because I know he won't believe me."

"Did you at least try?"

"I don't think I did. But what's the use. I just have to know about her past, and then everything will be clear to me." She got up. "Waya-kun, I'm going to the library."

"But you said there is no information about her."

"At least something fake will do."

---

Library:

Chiyuki kept looking through the fantasy section, but so far no luck. "Sigh, there is nothing."

"Come on Chiyuki, we could go somewhere to find her."

"I guess you're right- wait, what's that door over there? I haven't seen it before." She walks to the door.

"Chiyuki, I don't think we can go in there." she wasn't listing. When she opened the door, there was a lot of dust.

"It looks like not a lot of people liked these books." Chiyuki goes through the books. One of them dropped. When she picked it up, it had a picture of Mizuki on it. "T-this is Mizuki."

"Chiyuki lets go before someone sees us."

"Waya, I think I found the book about her." she turns the pages. It was showing pictures of Mizuki with her fighting in wars. 'What about her childhood? Why did she disappear? And what about Sai?' She gets up with the book in her hand. "Waya, I'm checking out this book, I know it has something to do with Mizuki."

"Chiyuki, this room was closed for a reason. These books may have been illegally copied or something like that." Explained Waya. "You're getting to obsess with this 'Mizuki' person. I think it's all in your imagination."

Imagination?! Chiyuki had an angry face. "Fine then Waya! If you want to help me you can leave!"

Waya had a stunned face. Leave? No way he was going to do that. "Chiyuki, I'm not leaving…"

She wasn't listing and push him as she went out of the door. She checked out the book and ran outside, crying. 'Waya would never understand!' Waya was running towards her. "Wait up Chiyuki!"

She wasn't listening. She ran until she couldn't hear him anymore. When she stopped, she was at the park. _'That damn Waya! He can never understand anything!' Why did I fall in love with him in the first place? I really wish Kyo-kun was here.'_

Chiyuki was hiding behind a slide. Minutes later, she heard footsteps. 'No, is it Waya?' She saw the shoes of the person; it wasn't Waya. The shoes looked like it was Kaio's uniform, the boy's uniform. 'Is it-

Chiyuki came out under the slide. "Akira-san?"

He turns around seeing her. "Oh Chiyuki, I didn't see you there." He looks in her eyes seeing it was red, showing she was crying. "Chiyuki, are you okay? What's wrong- He didn't finish because he fell towards his arms crying. "Chiyuki, what happened to you?" they both fell to the ground. He stroked her hair. "Whatever it is, you will be okay, alright?"

"Akira-san, if I tell you, will you understand? It might be a little complicated."

Akira just smiled. "I'll believe you, no matter what."

Waya finally caught up where Chiyuki was running, to see Akira with her. Akira and Chiyuki got up and started walking to Akira's house. He had the stunned face again. 'Why would she turn to Touya, out of all the people? Kyo would of made more sense!' He decided to follow them, but instead went to Hikaru's house.

---

Shindou's House:

_Knock, Knock!_

"Shindou, I know you're home, answer the door!" yelled out Waya. Hikaru opened the door.

"Okay Waya two things. One, I have a doorbell. And Two, I was downstairs, so I can hear you. So what do you want?"

"It's about Chiyuki, what the hell is wrong with her? She was crying and turned to Touya!"

"Hikaru was silent for a moment. The there was a yell. "SHE'S WITH TOUYA AGAIN?! THAT GUY IS A KNOW-IT-ALL B" Sai covered his mouth with his fan.

_'Jeez Hikaru, doesn't you mother the proper language?' _asked Sai.

"Why is she with Touya? What happened with her?" Hikaru let Waya inside his house. "I heard from Kishimoto that she wasn't looking well and hasn't smiled the whole day."

"Shindou, do you know anything about this 'Mizuki' person? It seems she was crying about her."

Hikaru was silent again. 'Sai, should I really tell him?'

_'You should, come to think, I haven't heard from her in a while.'_

Hikaru told Waya to sit on the couch with him. Hikaru told him about Chiyuki, how she ran from home and how he found her. He told him he was able to see Mizuki and asked who she was. "Chiyuki didn't tell me much about Mizuki, but she did say that Mizuki never told her about her past because Mizuki wasn't able to remember. She did tell me, though, that she was with her for about two years now. Why do you want to know about this Waya?"

"She told me that Mizuki was gone, disappeared!"

_'What, Mizuki is gone?!' _yelled Sai. _'Hikaru, we must go and see her! I want to know what happened to Mizuki!'_

'Okay Sai.' "Waya, let's go to Touya's house, we can ask them what happened."

---

Touya's house:

Chiyuki sat in the living room with Akira telling him the whole story about her and Mizuki. She finally got done leaving Akira with a surprise face. "That's what has been happening to you all this time? I'm sorry to hear that she's gone now."

She showed him the book she got from the library. "It has information about her. But it doesn't tell about her childhood past." She passed the book to Akira.

'Wow, this book looks very old, like it was made in the Heian period.' He opened the book. 'There is no copied right, or whoever wrote it. That's strange.' "Chiyuki, what library did you go to?"

"The one near Kaio, why?"

"This book is very old. Let's go to the library." Chiyuki nodded and got up.

"Um, Akira-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me. For some reason, you are the only person I can trust right now" Akira was about to open the door. Instead, he grabbed Chiyuki and kissed her hard. She didn't bother to stop him. Right now, she only thought about Akira. He finally stopped the kiss, finding himself blushing.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't thinking then…"

Chiyuki smiled. "You didn't have to think then Akira-_kun!_" He started to blush harder.

"Well, shouldn't we be going now Chiyuki?"

"Yeah, we should be." Akira opened the door finding Waya and Hikaru. Waya looked surprised.

'Did Waya see me kiss Akira? Why should I care?'

Waya gasped. "Chiyuki?!"

---

Kikio: To be continued… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry I haven't updated for a while now. It must have been three months or something like that. I know there will be grammar mistake, but I'm lazy to read my own writing. So leave me alone.

Waya: TOUYA TOOK CHIYUKI IN TO CONFORT HER?!

Hikaru: CHIYUKI WENT WITH TOUYA?!

Akira: (Gets out a book to read.)

Waya/Hikaru: NOW DON'T JUST IGNOR US LIKE THAT! YOU ARE A STUPID KID!

Akira: You guys have to stop yelling so much.

Chiyuki: Yeah, listen to Akira-kun.

Hikaru: Listen to Touya, like I'll ever do that!

Waya: Now you're calling him Akira-kun?! That's mess up!


	7. A sadden Demon

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 7:

Kikio: Okay, chapter seven! I ROCK!

Isumi: No you don't, for one thing, I HAD NEVER APPEARED IN THIS STORY! ONT EVEN ONCE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WONAN?!

Kikio: Nothing is wrong with me. So quit screaming, you're starting to act like Waya.

Isumi: Hmph, you're just jealous because I can play Go. You have no idea how to even place a stone down good!

Kikio: Wahhh! You're mean Isumi-san! I can so hold a stone down! I watched Hikaru do it before.

Isumi: … whatever you say… (CoughKikioisanidiotcough)

---

"Chiyuki!" Yelled out Waya.

Akira was scared. 'Did he see me kissing Chiyuki?'

"Chiyuki… WHY ARE YOU AT HIS HOUSE?!" Waya hissed, pointing to Akira.

Akira sighed in relief. "Waya, I invited her over. The question should be, why are you here?" he asked.

Waya was silent for a moment. "To get Chiyuki back, right Shindou?"

"Yeah, no one can touch my sister like that except Waya or me!" Chiyuki, Akira and Sai had a disturbed face.

_'Hikaru, somehow that sounded really perverted.' _Said Sai.

"Shindou, somehow that sounded really perverted." Responded Waya.

"Well, you get my point, let's go Chiyuki." Hikaru tried to grab Chiyuki's arm, but Chiyuki didn't want that.

"Onii-chan, I don't want to go. I want to be with Akira-kun right now!" Waya's face was surprised. She wanted to be with Akira? But why?

"Um, Chiyuki shouldn't we be going before the library closes?" asked Akira.

"Yes, we should be going." The two went out the door, Chiyuki ignoring Waya and Hikaru. Chiyuki and Akira walked to the strain station. Seeing this Waya fell down.

"I-it's all my fault! If I hadn't said those words to her, she wouldn't have gone with Touya."

Hikaru put his arm on Waya's shoulder. "What did you say to her?"

"…We went to the library to find information on her. We finally got a book, but it was behind a door that seemed to never have been open. I told her this book might be fake, that's why it was hidden. I told her that Mizuki wasn't real, that it was just in her imagination. I guess she took it really hard."

'Mizuki isn't real, oh she's real alright.' Thought Hikaru.

_'Hikaru, should we tell Waya the truth?'_

'No, not yet, but we can't just chase Chiyuki around. We need to come up with a plan. First, get Waya and Chiyuki back.'

---

Chiyuki and Akira made it into the library. She showed the door where she and Waya found the book. She opened the door, finding it very dusty. "Cough, Chiyuki this room looks very old. And it's also dusty." Coughed Akira.

"I know, no one ever seems to go here." Akira started looking around for any other books about Mizuki.

As they searched around, Chiyuki heard footsteps. "Akira-kun, do you hear that?" whispered Chiyuki.

"Yeah…" they froze and listen to the sounds.

"Hey, who's in here? Show yourself!" yelled the voice.

Chiyuki and Akira came out slowly. "Um, are we intruding, we are sorry." Said Chiyuki.

The figure came out. It was a man, but he didn't seem human. He had long purple hair. He had no shirt, but ripped pants with chains. His eyes were red like flames and sharp fangs. It reminded Chiyuki of herself when she turned into a demon.

"Wh-who are you?" stammered Akira,

"I know my appearance is horrifying, but I am-was human. Did I scare you?" Akira and Chiyuki nodded their head. "I'm sorry about that. I'm surprise that people come into this room." He goes into the back room and opens a door. "Please, come in." They were scared, but Chiyuki remembered that she was like him before, so she went in with Akira following. They went in finding a small living room with a kitchen.

"Excuse me sir, this place looks like a living room, but it's in a library. Why are you living here?" asked Akira.

"It's quite a long story. Ten years ago, this library was built. It was small, but then started to get bigger. I found this room when I was about your age. They say no one comes into this room because of the books. Most of them contain Japanese dark magic and spells. Other books contain curses. Some were afraid to look at the book, so they closed the door hoping no one will go in. Well, expect for you two."

"And what about you living here?" asked Akira, again.

"Ten years ago, I had a cures put upon me. It wasn't from the books; I inherited it from the family curse. I tried living like a normal kid, but people didn't trust me. My family didn't either. However, my best friend, and my love Nioshi still believed in me. But then, I hurt her heart by falling for another girl. After that, she turned against me and- well; it's pretty hard to explain the rest. I ran here and stayed here for the rest of my life like this."

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Chiyuki.

"I know she lives in Tokyo still. She isn't married, yet. But she does have a boyfriend."

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that." Said Chiyuki.

"Well, I told why I'm here, why are you two here?"

"We're looking for a book about a samurai warrior named Mizuki," explained Akira. "She was in our textbook at school, but didn't explain much about her, we are looking for some books bout her, can you help us?"

The man nodded his head. "Mizuki, so which one of you did she haunt?"

"H-how did you know that she was in my conscious?" stammered Chiyuki.

"Trust me, I know a lot of things. I do live here you know." He gets up and starts looking for a book. "Aha, here's one." He gives the book to them. "Mizuki was a powerful warrior, but she one day disappeared. They say she ran away. But I don't think that. Oh, you'll need this." He hands Akira another book, a spell book.

"A spell book, why do we need this?" he asked.

"You'll understand, when it's the right time." He said. He looks at the clock. "It's almost nine, shouldn't you be getting home be now?"

"I guess we should." Said Akira.

"Wait," said Chiyuki, "What is your name?"

The man smiled. "My name is Daniel Miwaki"

"Miwaki-san, what does Nioshi-san do for a living?"

"I think she works a Kaio middle school."

Chiyuki was silent for a moment, and then she smiled. "Okay, thank-you Miwaki-san." She and Akira left room.

---

Kikio: I know that was short. But it was a good chapter right? Anyways, the man Daniel Miwaki, he's in my own story 'Crawling in the Dark'. But he didn't live in the library for the rest of his life. I won't be posting it up on the though. I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, The name Daniel, that's the name of my crush at school! Today, he only hung out with me at lunch just to copy me English and Science homework... that baka. Though, I made up the last name, Miwaki

Isumi: Oh sure, put a different character in the story, but you still forgot me! He's even your crush?!

Kikio: Quit complaning Isumi-san, you'll be in here...eventually... (15000 years from now...)


	8. Lovers brought back

Missing: Sai and Mizuki

Chapter 8:

Waya: Chi-Chiyuki went with Akira?! Why did she do that?

Kikio: Because you are an idiot with no hope for life.

Waya: No I'm not! I have better grades than you and am ranked number 6 in A league! What about you? You can't even play Go!

Kikio: But I have better grades than you, I will learn to play Go anyways. So ha, I win!

---

It was the next day of school, so Waya won't be able to see Chiyuki. But she didn't care; all she wanted is to get Mizuki back, and to warn Hikaru Sai will be gone. However, she had other things to do. Next up was science class, with her teacher Ms. Ashiro. Akira had world cultures next, so he won't be with her.

"Okay class, go into a group of three and start getting your materials." Chiyuki got up with her friends and started to get the materials.

"He Chiyuki,"

"What is it Miyu?" she asked.

"Yesterday, Shino and I saw you walking in the night with Akira Touya. Are you going out with him?"

Chiyuki started to blush. "He and I are just friends, nothing is going between us."

"But I saw him put his jacket around you, and putting his arm around you!" exclaimed Shino.

Chiyuki covered her mouth. "You don't have to yell it out! Anyways, it was cold that night, so he put his jacket on me to keep me warm."

Miyuki and Shino looked at her with mischievous eyes. "Really, I bet he really loves you! HEY EVERYONE, CHIYUKI SHINDOU IS GOING OUT WITH AKIRA TOUYA!" yelled out Miyu. Chiyuki was blushing with embarrassment.

"Miyu, stop talking so loud or else I'll give you detention." Said Ms. Ashiro.

Some of the class was going to Chiyuki asking her questions about her and Akira. Others were talking to one another saying things like 'Chiyuki and Akira must of made out that night' or 'Oh my gosh, I have to tell my friend in the other classes about this!' But some girls had a jealous look in their faces saying 'No fair, Akira likes _her_ just because she's a pro like him?' Chiyuki put her hands on her face to hide the embarrassment.

'This is going to be a long science period!' she thought. Science was eventually over, the students started cleaning up still saying 'Akira and Chiyuki sitting in a tree…' you know the rest. They were about done, when Akira came into the classroom, with everyone staring at him.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, you're not Touya-kun, come in." said Ms. Ashiro. "What do you need?"

"Our teacher let us out early, so I came her to tell Chiyuki something-"

"SEE I TOLD YOU ALL! AKIRA IS GONNA ASK CHIYUKI OUT!" yelled out Shino.

"Ohh, congratulations Chiyuki!" said one of the students.

"No… that's not it." replied Akira. "It's something private."

The class was done cleaning and started to leave. "Okay, we'll leave you two love birds alone!" teased Miyu. The whole class finally left.

"What was that about?" asked Akira.

"I'll tell you later, anyways what's so important for you to tell me?"

"Do you remember Daniel Miwaki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He said that his childhood love works at Kaio, so I asked my teacher about her. Her last name is Ashiro and is a science teacher."

"Then I know where we can find her, because she's my science teacher!" they looked at Ms. Ashiro who was about to go to lunch. "Ms. Ashiro, can we talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Akira-kun and I met a man, who says he is your childhood friend." Explained Chiyuki.

"He says he's name is Daniel Miwaki." responded Akira.

Ms. Ashiro gasped. "Y-you found Daniel-kun! He's been missing for ten years now! I-I can't believe you found him!" she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Ms. Ashiro, we found him, but he isn't exactly human now. He says it was his fault for breaking your heart, so he ran away."

Ms. Ashiro was smiling. "Actually, it was my fault. I guess I took advantage of him… I really want to see him again, do you know where he is?"

"Yes we do Ms. Ashiro, can you meet us after school near the library?" asked Akira.

"Yes, I will. Thank you both so much!"

---

After School:

Akira and Chiyuki were already at the library. Minutes later, Ms. Ashiro came in. "Okay Ms. Ashiro, we'll show you." Akira and Chiyuki showed the door Chiyuki and Waya found before. "This way." Akira opened the door Daniel came out of.

"Wha-what is this place?" asked Ms. Ashiro.

"Akira, Chiyuki is that you?" said a voice. From the bottom of the floor, came out Daniel. "Chiyuki, what are you two doing here?"

"Miwaki-san, we found someone, a person of your childhood past." Ms. Ashiro came into the room.

Daniel looked surprised. "N-Nioshi, is that you?"

Nioshi face was surprised; she covered her mouth with her hands. She started to cry; Nioshi ran towards Daniel. "Daniel-kun, you've been gone for ten years!"

Daniel stroked her hair. "I know, it has been so long." He turns to Akira and Chiyuki, "Thank-you, for brining her back…" Akira and Chiyuki were happy; they both left the library to leave them alone.

"I guess that was a happy ending for them." Said Akira,

"I guess so…" the two started walking towards Chiyuki's house. While walking, Akira sensed that someone was following them. He turns around, seeing no one. "What's wrong Akira-kun?"

"Nothing, sorry about that." As they kept walking, a dark figure stood behind a corner…

---

12:00 am:

Chiyuki couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about Mizuki. 'Mizuki, please come back… Akira-kun and I will help…'

The wind blew hard. It sounded like it was talking to her. _'C-Chiyuki…please, help me…' _Chiyuki stood up startled. She looked around the room, seeing she was all alone. 'Who's voice was that? It sounded like… a ghost, not just any ghost. I-it sounded like…'

_'Chiyuki, please hurry!' _

"MIZUKIIIIIII!"

----

Kikio: Yay! Done with chapter eight! It kind of was a random chapter, but the ending meant something! So please review!


	9. Fight for Love

Missing: Sai and Mizuki.

Chapter 9:

Kikio: I know it took me forever to update! I can't think straight! My sister says I'm stupid (which is true). Okay, so here's chapter nine. Will Waya get back his confidence to get Chiyuki back? Will Hikaru beat up Akira for being friends with Chiyuki? How should I know?!

Waya/Hikaru: Grrr… Touya you baka…

Akira: Hmph, they just know I'm better than both of them.

Sai: I better be in this chapter, or I'll kill Kikio.

---

Hikaru walked through the hallways at Haze Middle. School was over and it was going to be Sunday, but he decided to stay for a little while. He was off thinking why Chiyuki was with Akira, and hates Waya now. _'Hikaru, can we see the Go club? Oh please!' _begged Sai.

'No way, I don't think Yuki would like to see me. Even so, what about Waya and Chiyuki? Is their relationship going down? And the next pro test, I have to past to catch up to Touya.'

_'Hikaru, catching up to Akira will be hard. He's already at 2-Dan. He will also keep going up higher.'_

'I know that, just let me think for a second.' But Hikaru couldn't think because Akari was running right towards him.

"Hikaru-kun, there you are. I haven't seen you in a while!" she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately. So what do you need?"

"I want you to come to the Go club. Come on Hikaru, teach us something!" she said as Akari started to pull Hikaru to the science lab.

Hikaru pulled back. "I'm sorry Akari, things have been going bad lately, I have to go." He said running. Akari stood there speechless.

_'Hikaru, I think you hurt Akari's feelings. I mean, she is your girlfriend right?'_

'I guess you can say that. But I need to find Akira.'

---

Kaio Middle School:

"So Chiyuki, how's it going with Akira-kun?" teased Miyu.

"Haha, I know what you are thinking. Well don't, I'm pretty busy now, so-

"Busy with what? Preparing your marriage with Akira Touya?"

Chiyuki smacked Miyu's head. "I said I'm not dating him. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home." Chiyuki turns away and runs out of the school. 'Mizuki, I have to get her back. But what about Sai? What if he disappears as well?' Chiyuki turned towards the park, a shortcut home. 'Should I go talk to Hikaru? Maybe-

Chiyuki couldn't finish thinking because someone bumped into her. "Ouch, sorry I wasn't looking… Waya-kun?" Yes, it was Waya. He looked a bit startled.

"Oh Chiyuki-chan, sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going either." He helped her get up, but then only stared at her. Chiyuki stood there speechless too. Finally, mentally slapping himself Waya spoke. "Um, I guess you're heading home."

Chiyuki nodded. "I have to clean up…" she looks up at Waya. 'His face seems to be sadden.' She thought. "Waya-kun, what's wrong?"

"I-I-" Waya tried to talk, but no words came out. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry for what I said about Mizuki. I'm sorry for making you angry. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you Waya-kun…" Waya stroked Chiyuki's hair. She started to blush. Seeing this, Waya touched her cheeks, and got closer to Chiyuki. She could feel that he was about to kiss her, but she halted back by pushing him gently. "I'm sorry Waya-kun, I have to go now." She picked up her school bag and left. Waya stood there like an idiot.

"Crap, I guess I shouldn't have been straight forward. Maybe I should apologize."

"Hmph, like she'll forgive you again, will she _Waya-kun_?" Waya turned around finding Akira leaning on the slide. "So, what's going on?"

Waya fell in surprise. "W-when did you get here?" he stammered.

"About five minutes ago. I guess you scared Chiyuki with a kiss? I didn't even know you can do that." He teased. Something was different about Akira. He's smile looked evil, and not cheery. Akira was never liked that before!

"How do you know? It's not like you- kissed her too?!" Akira turned his head away smiling. Then he faced Waya.

"Just face it Waya, you messed up! Maybe you can never understand her."

"You mean you did kiss her! But, when did this happen?"

"When she went to my house. I guess you lost Waya, like I said, just face it." Waya put his hands into a fist, and punched Akira.

---

Chiyuki's house:

Chiyuki entered the door and slumped down. 'Waya was about to kiss me. Then why did I back down?' a flashback remembered Chiyuki kissing Akira. 'Oh yeah, kissing Akira. But I kissed Waya a bunch of times! Akira's, however, felt different. Liked I was really in love. What do you think Mizu… ki.' She looked around the room and remembered that Mizuki wasn't there anymore. 'Sigh, where are you Mizuki?' Chiyuki looked at the book she and Akira got from the library.

---

Waya punched Akira, but Akira held his hand and caught his punch! Waya's eyes widen. Akira put his other hand in a fist and punched Waya, making him fall. "I don't like violence. Why don't we settle this with a game of Go?"

Waya got up. "No way. You're gonna win anyways. Fight like a man Touya." Another punch to Akira as blown, but Akira dodged it. Akira tried to kick Waya, but Waya dodged it too! Both of them started to pant. "I'm not done yet Touya."

"Nether am I." In a surprise attack, Akira punched Waya in the mouth, making him spit out blood. "Just give up Waya."

Over near the park were Hikaru and Sai going home, after stopping for ice cream. Soon, Sai heard punching noises. _'Hikaru, I think I heard someone punch another,'_

'So, what's your point?'

'_Hikaru, let's go see! It's just like in your video game thing! Only it's real! Can we go Hikaru? Please!' _Sai started to hang onto Hikaru.

'Aughhhhhh! Fine then, where is it?'

'_I think the park.'_

'Okay then.' Hikaru and Sai ran to the park finding Waya and Akira. 'What?! Waya and Touya fighting?!' On the other side was Chiyuki's friends Miyu and Shino.

"So Chiyuki still denies that she and Akira are not going out." Explains Miyu.

"Speaking of Akira, look!" Shino grabs Miyu's head and points it towards Akira and Waya. "Looks like Akira are in a fight!"

"Oh, I have a video camera in my bag, let's tap it and put it on the Internet!" Miyu said smiling. The two ran towards the fight. They could see a blond-black hair boy trying to stop them.

"Waya, Akira what the hell is going on?!" They were not listening. "I can't do anything."

"Hey kid, why is Akira fighting that other guy?" asked Shino.

Hikaru looks at them, they were still wearing the Kaio uniform. "Hey, you're from Kaio, that's how you know Touya. I'm not sure why they are fighting. I just got here too. But it looks like Akira is winning."

Miyu started to laugh. "I guess Chiyuki's new boyfriend Akira is winning for her."

Hikaru's eyes widen. "You know Chiyuki? I'm her brother! And Touya is NOT her boyfriend! The one who is fighting him is, Yoshitaka Waya is his name. But I never thought Waya; especially Touya would get into a fight. What's even weirder, they're both fighting each other!"

'_Hikaru, what do you think they're fighting about? I mean, it can't be about Go.'_

'I'm not sure Sai.' Both of the boys punched each other in the face.

"Waya, you are not going to get her back by defeating me! Sometimes, it makes it worse!"

"I don't care Touya, as long as you are out, everything will be fine!" Waya tried another punch, but Akira caught it.

"Are you planning to just injure me, or kill me?" Hikaru, Shino, and Miyu's eyes widen. Kill? Would Waya really go that far?

"Kill? Waya you are not that stupid!" yelled out Hikaru.

'_Hikaru, I get it now! Waya must be angry with Akira because of Chiyuki! Akira hangs around her more than Waya can now because she's not an insei anymore! You have to do something Hikaru!' _explained Sai.

'But what can I do?' Hikaru thought for a second, then he got it. "Hey, do you have a cell phone?" he asked Miyu.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me use it. I think I know who can stop these two."

---

_Ring, Ring, Ring! _

"Hello, Chiyuki speaking."

"Chiyuki, it's Hikaru, you have to come to the park immediately!"

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Waya and Akira, the two are fighting. And not just arguing, it's a fistfight! Sai thinks they're fighting about you, you have to stop them!"

Chiyuki looks at the book she got from the library. "Okay Onii-chan, I'll be there in ten minutes."

---

Hikaru hung up. The three stood there helplessly while Waya and Akira fight.

**Akira's P.O.V**

Waya, I know what's wrong. You're jealous that Chiyuki hangs with me, and not you. You don't get it though. You are busy with insei class and school. It's the same for Shindou. She knows me best because she and I got to school together. I want to tell you this, but you are too hot headed to even listen. She did forgive you, but you make it seem like you two were still fighting. Hurting me will make this worst. What will happen if she sees you doing this? How would she feel? How would you?

**End of P.O.V **

"What's taking Chiyuki so long?" questioned Hikaru.

'_I know, what happens if one of them gets really injured?'_

Hikaru and Sai turned to Shino and Miyu. Miyu was video taping the whole thing. "This is so going on the internet."

Shino hit her on the head. "You baka, what if one of them gets really hurt? You're still going to put it on the Internet?"

Ten minutes later, Sai turned his head to see if Chiyuki was there. She is, she was running towards them. _'Hikaru, there's Chiyuki!'_

"Chiyuki, over here!" waved Hikaru.

Akira smiled. Chiyuki coming was the perfect time to stop, but not yet. Chiyuki made it to the scene. "Onii-chan, sorry I'm late, how did this even start?!"

"I don't know! You have to stop them, or they will kill each other!"

Now Akira knew it was time. Waya was in for another punch. This time, Akira backed down and smiled. Waya, however didn't back down and gave Akira a hard punch in the face. Akira fell down with blood dripping from his mouth. Chiyuki was stunned. Tears started coming out of her eyes. Waya got closer to Akira. "Now to finish you off." Waya was going to blow another punch.

"NOOOO!" Before he could punch him, Chiyuki grabbed a hold of Waya. From his back, she hugged him, so he can't hurt Akira. "Please Waya-kun, don't hurt him! Don't hurt anyone anymore. I'm right here." Waya stopped moving. He put his arms down and looks at Akira. He could hear Chiyuki's sobs.

'Wha-what have I done.'

"Waya-kun, don't hurt him anymore. Don't hurt anyone again." Waya turns around and cuddles Chiyuki. She still sobbed. "Waya-kun, promise me you won't hurt Akira again. Promise me you won't hurt anyone again."

Waya let go of Chiyuki and ran. He started to cry too. 'I'm sorry; I can't promise that, I already hurt someone Chiyuki. It was you. I can't change that.'

Chiyuki runs to Akira. She put him on her arms. "Akira-kun, wake-up, Akira-kun!"

Hikaru and Sai stood there helplessly. 'Sai, is he going to be okay?' Miyu stopped taping. She gets the camera and deletes the fight. She motioned for Shino to leave with her.

Akira's eye twitched. He opened his eyes. "Chiyuki is that- COUGH, COUGH! Akira started to cough out blood.

"Onii-chan, how hard did Waya punch Akira?!"

"Akira seemed to of caught and dodge some of his punches. But Waya did hit him hard in the face and stomach. The last hit did do a lot of damage.

Chiyuki put Akira down and opened his shirt. She tried to feel his pulse. "Onii-chan, we have to get him to the hospital! Punching him in the stomach really did something. He's coughing out too much blood! Get an ambulance!" Hikaru runs by nearby people. Surprised to see what happened to Touya Mejin's son, a woman quickly calls the hospital. The only sound you could hear is the sound of sirens.

---

Akira: Waya beat me up like that?

Waya: Ha! I knew I was better than you!

Hikaru: I actually feel sorry for you Touya

Sai: I agree with you Hikaru.

Waya: Shindou, you're supposed to be with me!

Kikio: Actually, Akira was supposed to win the fight. But I thought of a better idea. So with the more drama, Chiyuki now hates Waya! Yahooo!

Waya: No fair!

Kikio: I'm the writer of this story, what I say goes. So if I want Waya to be in a maid outfit and marry Isumi, fine! If I want Hikaru to be in a nurse outfit and kiss Akira, then that's how it goes!

Waya, Hikaru, Akira: Hold on, no one told me that!

Isumi: Review please, oh, I better be in the next chapter!

Kikio: Can't promise that. I know I made mistakes in there, live with it. School is gonna start in a week. So, hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Year!


End file.
